Bun in the Oven
by shootingstar39
Summary: When Victoire gets pregnant, she and Teddy learns that having a baby is a lot more then just putting a bun in the oven. TeddyxVictoire
1. Prologue: Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not here! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

Victoire Weasley sighed happily as she entered the cosy bedroom arm in arm with her boyfriend since seven years, Teddy Lupin.

"Oh, Teddy," She mumbled. "Tonight was perfect! Well, except for the fact that it started to rain!" She let go of Teddy's arm and walked up to the nightstand where a scrunchie lay. Quickly she put her wet hair up in a pony tail.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Teddy asked.

"Plenty of times," She answered. "You've been telling me that every morning since we moved in together, and that was four years ago, Teddy."

"It would have been five years ago, but Harry said it would be a bit rushed if we moved in together after you graduated, we've only been dating since your fifth year." He answered

"Your godfather and his wonderful advice." Victoire said and smiled.

"Okay, despite the rain thing, would you really call this night perfect?" Teddy asked walking up to her where she stood by the bed. He ran a hand through his brown hair.

"As perfect as it can possibly be." Victoire answered truthfully and Teddy gave her a slug smile.

"Oh, I think it might get better," He replied. "Sit down."

A bit surprised, Victoire sat down on the double bed. "Oh come on Teddy, you've already taken me on a moonlight picnic where you pointed out constellations, that you could see between the clouds, and fed me with your grandma's home baked cookies, what could possibly be better?" She had barely had time to finish the question before Teddy got down on one knee. She stared at him. Carefully he picked something out of his back pocket.

"I was going to do it tonight during the picnic, but since we started making out and then it started to rain, I didn't have time." He said and held up the little satin box in front of her. Then he flipped it open. "Victoire Apolline Weasley," He began, looking up at her hopefully. "Will you marry me?"

Victoire just stared at him, her blue eyes wide, and then the very shocked look on her face was replaced by a brilliant smile.

"Oh, Teddy! Yes, yes I will marry you!" She answered and didn't even care as her eyes began to water. Who cared if her makeup was going to get ruined?

Teddy smiled, his hair turning into a bright turquoise colour, his '_happy shade_' as Victoire put it, and then he slid the ring on to the third finger on her left hand. He got up on his feet, still smiling brightly at her, and Victoire also rose to her feet, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!" Teddy said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I feel like the luckiest girl." Victoire answered and then felt how his lips came crashing down on hers. She gladly returned the kiss, and didn't make a sound as he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, supporting his own weight on his arms, before then going back to kissing her.

His kisses were hungry and more passionate then ever before, perhaps because he now had the knowledge that she would actually be his forever.

His lips suddenly left hers, to her disappointment, but her mood changed as he began trailing kisses along her jaw. "Teddy," She murmured, as his lips moved lower, down her neck. He continued to decorate her neck with feather like kisses, before he moved up again, continuing his path along her jaw, up towards her ear.

He reached her earlobe and nibbled on it, causing her to giggle. It was very pleasuring when he nibbled her ear like that, but also a bit ticklish. She grabbed a hold of his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "I love you Ted Lupin," She said and he grinned down at her.

"I love you too Victoire Weasley," He answered and their lips met once more. Teddy's tongue gently traced her bottom lip, asking for access, which she granted. Her hands, which had been playing with his hair, moved down over his chest until she found the hem of his t-shirt. She began lifting it up, and once he realized what she was doing, Teddy simply pulled it off by him self, revealing his well toned chest.

They continued kissing, and Teddy's fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. But once he had managed to unbutton all the buttons down to her stomach, he suddenly stopped. "Vic," He said, his breathing ragged.

"Yes?" Victoire asked.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was careful. "I mean, didn't you always say you wanted to wait until your wedding night."

She answered him by grabbing a hold of his belt. "Positive."

* * *

**Now, this was just a (_very_) short prologue, I'm planning on having the first real chapter up by tomorrow (And hopefully I will be able to stick to that plan). And for you who wonders, or didn't understand, yes the prologue is about what happened right before Victoire got pregnant. **

**And I promise, the next chapter will be more interesting.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not here! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

When Victoire woke up on July 6th, the first thing she did was to roll over on her side to see if Teddy was awake, only to find his side of the bed empty. She frowned. She'd been waking up alone six mornings in a row now. Teddy's auror job took up too much time. Sighing, she looked down at her hands, particularly her left hand, which was now decorated by a thin gold band with one single sparkling diamond. 

She still couldn't believe she had been engaged for over a month now! She and Teddy hadn't spoken much about the actual wedding, but it was probably going to be a summer wedding, so that all of her cousin's that were still attending to Hogwarts could come, and not having to worry about exams like they would have to if the wedding took place on their Easter break.

Victoire held up her hand and watched the small diamond glitter in the light that shone in through the window. She remembered what Teddy had said when he'd woken up on the morning after his proposal, finding her eying the ring. 'I know it's not much, but it's all I could afford.' 'Nonsense Teddy,' she had answered. 'The ring's perfect. I mean, who wants a ring with a diamond so big and heavy that you can't even move your finger?'

And being able to move her fingers was something Victoire really needed to do, considering that she worked for the Daily Prophet. She had her own advice column, and she really loved being able to help people. Teddy also loved to help people, although he helped them by getting rid of the dark wizards left out in the world, not by answering their questions about life.

Victoire slowly sat up and stretched out her arms over her head, only to wish that she hadn't. The nausea welled over her like a giant wave, and she quickly sprung out of bed, out of the bedroom and into the bathroom right across the hall, where she then hunched down over the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Once she was done, she flushed twice, walked over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. She wondered how much longer it was going to continue, the nausea. She had woke up feeling sick for the past week, the only reason she was glad Teddy wasn't home in the mornings, he'd only seen her sick once, and then she had blamed it on some stew she told him she'd had right after work. She didn't like lying to him, but he would have gotten very worried if he knew. Victoire her self had been quite worried too, which was why she had visited St. Mungos the day before. She didn't tell Teddy she had gone, she hadn't told anyone, but she knew she would have to pretty soon.

The healer at St. Mungos had told her nothing was wrong with her, she didn't suffer from any disease, she was just, well, pregnant. And that scared her more then she thought any disease ever could.

Placing a hand on her, at least for a little while longer, flat stomach, she left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She and Teddy shared a quite small apartment, with a bathroom, a bedroom and an open kitchen with view over the living room. It was enough for the two of them, but it would never be enough for three… or four.

She reached the kitchen and picked down a clean glass from a cupboard, but before she was able to fill it with water, she heard a voice from the living room.

"Hi Vic."

She jumped, almost dropping the glass and quickly turned around and looked at the person seated on the couch. It was her cousin, well one of them anyway, James Potter, who also happened to be the son of Teddy's godfather Harry.

Since Teddy was an orphan, he'd lost his parents in the great battle that Victoire was named after, Harry, his wife, also known as Victoire's aunt Ginny, and their kids James, Albus, who went by Al, and Lily had been like a family to him. But still, family or not, Victoire thought it was a bit rude of James to just show up in their apartment, uninvited.

"James, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Let's just say I needed to get away for a while." The auburn haired boy answered. "By the way, did you eat something bad last night or what? I could hear you hurling, it kind of made me loose my appetite." He waved at her with the sandwich he held in his hand.

"Yeah, it kind of made me loose mine too," Victoire replied, with slightly sarcastic tone on her voice. "And what do you mean 'Let's say I needed to get away for a while.'?"

"I got into a fight with my dad," James answered.

"What did you blow up this time?" Victoire asked, knowing very well that with James persona, and with Harry's forgiving nature, it pretty much could be nothing but really bad.

"I didn't blow anything up!" James protested. "The Triwizard tournament is starting again this year, and dad won't let me participate."

"That's why you fought? James, you've heard the stories, I mean you're seventeen so you must have, I heard them when I was fourteen." She still remembered how it was like to hear her parents talk about Voldemort's terror, about the things her Uncle Harry had done to save them all, about all the lives that had been lost… It wasn't one of her best memories, but she was glad she had heard the whole story before they began learning about it in school.

"I know the stories," James muttered. "Heck, even Lily knows the truth by now. But dad was just fourteen; he hadn't had any plans on being in the tournament! I'm of age, and Defence against dark arts is my best subject, and I never get below an E in any other subject, I think I'll be able to handle whatever they throw at me!"

Victoire just shook her head. "Your dad saw someone die in that tournament," She said. "Of course he doesn't want you to enter, he's just worried something will happen too you James." Her cousin stayed quiet.

"I know he's worried, he said that, and yelled that, all yesterday and all of this morning." He sighed. "It was really getting on my nerves. We even woke up the others while arguing over breakfast, you see dad and I always get up earlier then everyone else, and I thought maybe a good night of sleep would get him to at least listen to what I had to say, but _no_, he just said he wouldn't have another Cedric." He paused for a moment. "Anyway, then mom, Lily and Al came down, mom was pretty annoyed and asked what all the noise was about, and then I just used the Floo network to get here, before things got even worse."

"You know it's not very polite to just come here and take our food while we sleep," Victoire replied pointing at the sandwich.

"I didn't just take it," James answered. "And you weren't both a sleep. Teddy hadn't gone to work yet when I arrived, although he didn't stay for very long. After I told him why I was here he just told me to take something if I was hungry, and try to keep down so that I wouldn't wake you up."

"Oh, yes, he's such a caring fiancé."

"Speaking of that, when's the wedding?" James asked putting on a very interested look, but Victoire was pretty certain he only wanted to change the subject.

"We've only been engaged for a little bit more then a month," She answered." We haven't really talked about it much."

James shrugged and put away his sandwich on the coffee table. Then he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "You know you and Teddy sure have a nice, quiet place here." He said and Victoire foiled her arms.

Well, it had been nice and quiet _before_ he showed up.

-----

At six o'clock that night Victoire looked at her creation. She'd set the kitchen table with the pure white, lace table cloth her grandmother had sent her when she moved in with Teddy, and she'd even added a silver line on the plates. The wine glasses were already filled and in the middle of the table she had placed a vase of flowers between two candles.

She looked at those flowers for a moment, they were red roses, mixed with smaller white and blue flowers and green leaves. It didn't really look right, so with a swift wand movement, she changed the rose's colour into pink. Now it was perfect.

She was glad that she had sent an owl to The Daily Prophet saying that she was too sick to come to work, that way she had enough time to prepare her self before Teddy got home, she had to tell him she was pregnant, and it felt like the sooner the better.

Her stomach growled as she breathed in the scent of the beef she had just cooked, and carefully put on the plates, along with potatoes and vegetables. She hadn't eaten anything all day, her nausea had kept her from eating breakfast, and after James left, well after Ginny came and forced him to follow her back, she had sent the owl to The Prophet, and then taken a long shower, and before her hair had even dried, her boss, the editor of the paper, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, had sent her back an owl with some question from the readers, so that she could still get her column done in time.

And between coming up with the solution to other people's problems, and trying to figure out how the tell Teddy she was pregnant with his baby, and making dinner, she just hadn't had time to eat! Or actually, she had snatched a carrot or two, they were baby carrots, ironically, but that was it.

Finally she heard the popping sound she had been waiting for as Teddy apparated into the living room, his bright turquoise hair very noticeable even in the dim lightening. "Wow," he said as he saw her standing there, dressed up in a white dress that reached to her knees with a navy blue satin ribbon around the waist, which tied into a big bow in the back. "What are we celebrating, Vic?"

"Can't a fiancée cook for her future husband?" She replied and fiddled nervously with her engagement ring.

"Are you all right?" Teddy asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine" She answered. "Just, sit down Teddy," She motioned towards the table. Teddy did as he was told and walked up to table, pulled out the chair and sat down, throwing her a curious glance as he passed by her.

"This smells delicious." He said once he sat down as he inhaled the aroma of the food. "I think you should cook dinners like these more often, it's nice to come home to a candlelight dinner after a long day at work."

"Don't push it." Victoire replied.

"Aren't you going to sit down too?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Victoire mumbled and carefully sat down on the opposite side of the table from Teddy. "Do you like the flowers?" Now she was stalling, she just didn't want to tell him, although she knew she had too.

"They're nice," He answered. "But now you're just stalling… are you about to give me bad news?"

"It depends on how you take it, but I'm hoping you won't take it as bad news…"

"Vic, what are you trying to say?" Teddy asked. "Did you get a new job in some other town? In some other country? DO you have to move? Because if that is the case, you know I wouldn't think twice before moving with you, I want you to be hap-"

"No, Teddy, I didn't get a new job," Victoire said while holding up her right hand, cutting him off. "I like my job, I even like my co-workers."

"Then what is it?" He asked and she looked at him. There was a smile playing on his lips as he sat leaning back in his chair, he knew she had good news, and she really hoped he would still think it was good news once she told him, because there was no way she was going to get through this alone.

She took a deep breath. "Well, Teddy… there thing is… I'm…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So, please review and tell me what you thoguth of this chapter, and this story (Constructive critisism is also welcome).**

**Thanks to everyone who added the sotry to their favourite and alert list.**

**Special thanks to **sarahamanda** and **SamU1 **who reviewed.**


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not here! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

"Teddy?" Victoire asked carefully. 

He stared at her.

"Teddy, are you still with me?"

He stared at her.

"Teddy, please, just say something, anything!"

"Pregnant?" Her fiancé finally got out. "Are- Are you sure?"

Victoire nodded. "I went to St. Mungos yesterday, they confirmed it."

"This is… this is…" He struggle for the right choice of words, so Victoire decided to help him along.

"Look," She said. "I know this wasn't planned and that we didn't expect to have any kids until after we were married, but-"

"This is great!" Teddy exclaimed, as a huge smile spread across his face, which startled Victoire quite a bit. "This is amazing, fantastic, this is… Uh, I can't even explain it!" He walked around the table and pulled Victoire up on her feet, and then he placed one hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately, still a bit startled, she responded. "My god, Vic," He then continued once they had broke a part. "A baby. Are we ready for this?"

"I… I don't know." Victoire answered. "I think we are, I mean we've been together for seven years, we're both over twenty, and we both have good jobs."

"I didn't mean it like that." Teddy replied. "I meant are we ready, psychically, for this, to become parents?"

"Well, I think I am, are you, Teddy?"

"I think so. Besides, no one's ever completely ready to become parents," He answered. "By the way, how far gone are you?"

"Don't be stupid," Victoire replied. "We've only done it once, the night after you proposed, remember?"

"Ah, yes, and let me just say that it's a shame." Teddy said, slightly shaking his head.

"What's a shame?" Victoire asked.

"That we hadn't done it since," Teddy replied and Victoire slapped him in the chest.

"Watch it Mr. Lupin!" She said warningly and then smiled, before wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest, the same spot she had just slapped.

"The food's getting cold," Teddy said as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I don't care," Victoire answered. And the truth was, she really didn't, no matter how much time she had spent preparing it. Because she knew that she had Teddy to support on, no matter how this pregnancy thing turned out.

-----

When Victoire woke up the next morning, she once more found the place next to her in the bed empty, except for a note that Teddy had left on his pillow. She smiled at the sight of his messy writing, and gently picked up the note to read it.

**_Vic, _**

**_I went to work earlier, so that hopefully we'll have more time to spend together tonight. _**

**_Love you both, _**

**_Teddy. _**

_Love you both_. The short line felt like such a wakeup call to her. It wasn't just her anymore, she wasn't just Victoire, she was Victoire and a baby. Funny, she didn't feel like two persons instead of one, in fact, she felt none of those special mothering feelings that she had expected to feel. None.

She sighed and put the note back on the pillow.

Last night, after eating their dinner - they had to heat it up a bit - she and Teddy had spent the entire night talking about what they were going to do next. They had decided that it was best to tell their families, well, Victoire's family and Teddy's grandma Andromeda, about the baby as soon as possible. It was better if they knew.

They had also decided that they had to get a new house, even though it was expensive. Their small apartment would never be room enough for three, or and _definitely_ not for _four_. Since Victoire had twins on her father's side of the family, it could happen.

Also, they had talked about what to do about their wedding. Victoire wanted to be married before the baby was born, but she did not have any plans on walking down the aisle looking like a balloon. At this comment Teddy had laughed. 'You won't look like a balloon, Vic,' He'd said. 'You'll look pregnant. And even if you now would happen to look a bit like a balloon, at least you'll be a very beautiful one.'

Victoire looked at the clock on Teddy's night stand, it was 7:30, and it was a Saturday. Victoire had really come to enjoy Saturdays, because since her column wasn't posted in the Sunday edition, she didn't need to do any work.

She didn't feel like getting out of bed. Part, because it so darn comfortable lying there, with her face almost over on Teddy's pillow, which smelled faintly oh his scent, and part because she was positive her nausea would return the moment she sat up, forcing her to run to the bathroom.

But then she remembered that she was supposed to go to her parent's house, before going on a shopping tour with her mother and her younger sister Dominique. Now she had to get out of bed. Groaning she sat up, and was really surprised, and happy, that she didn't feel like vomiting. But then it hit her and she fumbled out of bed and too the bathroom, where she repeated the process from yesterday morning. She even went to get a glass of water, but this time, and she was very thankful for it, she wasn't surprised by James.

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep down any breakfast, so she didn't bother making any. Instead she headed back to the bathroom, and after a quick shower, began getting ready. She let her hair air dry while she got dressed into a pair of form fitting jeans, which she was sure wouldn't fit much longer, a deep green tank top under a thin, white cardigan with a three quarter sleeve and then slipped her feet into a pair of gold coloured sandals with a low heel.

After that she returned to the bathroom for the third time that morning to put on some makeup, a bit of mascara and some lip gloss, and then put her, almost dry, strawberry blonde hair up in a ponytail.

She looked at her self in the mirror. There was no way anyone could see that she was pregnant, she looked just like she always did, or at least that's what she thought. So after taking a deep breath, and grabbing her white purse, which contained her money and her wand, she apparated to Shell Cottage, to her childhood home.

-----

"I think that's her," Was the first thing Victoire heard as she showed up in the familiar hallway. She recognised the voice immediately; it belonged to her brother Louis.

"Victoire, is zat you?" Her mother's friendly voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes mom, it's me!" She called back and then walked to kitchen, where she found her dad, Bill, reading the Daily Prophet, her mother, Fleur, was levitating some pots by an open, and empty, cupboard, and Dominique was reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly while Louis stirred around in a cup of tea.

"Oh, Victoire, 'ow wonderful to see you!" Fleur said smiling at her oldest daughter.

"Yes, it's been too long," Bill agreed.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since you came and told us you were engaged!" Louis continued. "And that was like, what, a month ago?"

"Don't listen to him," Dominique said. "He's just a bit upset because he'll be starting his seventh year, which means more studying then ever."

"Hey, I don't have anything against studying!" Louis protested.

"What are you doing with the pots maman?" Victoire asked, turning her attention back to her mother.

"Oh, your brozzer 'appens to 'ave some organizing problems," Fleur answered. "It was 'is job to put the pots away after dinner yesterday, and zey all came crashing down when I opened ze cupboard zis morning."

"Hey, I don't have an organizing problem!" Louis said and pointed at Fleur with his teaspoon. "We just have too many pots."

"Relax Louis," Bill told his only son. "You and your mom need to get along; you are the only blondes in the family, well, my side of the family."

Louis shot his father a look, but Bill, who had returned to the paper he held in his hands, didn't seem to notice. Victoire knew very well that her brother didn't like being reminded about the fact that he, the only boy, was the one who had gotten the specific veela traits from our mom's side of the family, with his silvery blond hair and his pale blue eyes, while his sisters were both red heads, and with darker blue eyes.

"So, Victoire," Dominique began. "Have you and Teddy decided on any dates for the wedding?"

"Oh, you must 'ave a summer wedding, so that your brozzer and your couzins do not 'ave to take any time off from 'ogwarts. Personally, I zink zat next summer will be _parfait_." Fleur said as she slowly began sending the pots into the cupboard.

"Next summer's too late mom," Victoire answered, thinking about the baby, but realized what she'd said.

"And why is that?" Bill asked and put down the newspaper. "Are you really so desperate to get married?"

Victoire looked at her family. She didn't know what to answer. She would have to tell them she pregnant soon, so why not now? Teddy would forgive her for telling them when he wasn't there, right? She decided he would. And bit her bottom lip.

"Mom, dad," She began. "I'm… pregnant."

There was a _CLUNK_ sound as the pots Fleur had not yet put in place fell to the floor. Louis choked on his tea, and Dominique rapidly dunked him in the back to stop his coughing.

"You're what?" Bill asked, looking very flabbergasted.

"Pregnant." Victoire answered. "I'm going to have a baby."

"So, I'm going to be an aunt?" Dominique asked and Louis, who finally seemed to have recovered, blinked a couple of times.

"Wow," He then said. "Didn't think Teddy had it in him."

"Louis!" Fleur said warningly and then turned towards her oldest daughter. "Victoire, are you sure about zis?"

"Oui," Victoire answered. "In about seven months the world will have another Lupin."

"Oh, 'ow wonderful! My leetle girl is going to 'ave a baby!"

"Yay." Louis said in a bored tone and waved with the teaspoon.

"Idiot" Dominique muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Dad?" Victoire asked. "Aren't you happy about this?"

Bill didn't answer he just stared blankly at her. "You're pregnant." He then said. "My baby is going to have a baby."

"If she's your baby, then what am I?" Louis asked. "A fetus?"

"Louis!" Fleur exclaimed.

"I got it maman," Dominique replied and smacked her brother in the back of the head.

"You're nineteen, Dom," Louis replied while rubbing his neck. "You're not supposed to enjoy torturing me!"

"Almost every girl at Hogwarts pretty much worships the ground you walk on, my dear little brother, someone has to make sure you know you're not all that, and that's what I'm here for!"

"Dominique, Louis," Fleur said. "Now is not a time to 'ave silly arguments! Your sister is going to become a mozzer."

"Sorry," Louis mumbled.

"Yeah," Dominique continued. "We're really happy for you Vic, you _and_ Teddy."

"Who knows?" Bill suddenly asked

"What?" Victoire replied, turning towards him.

"Who knows?" Bill repeated. "About the baby,"

"Just me Teddy and you guys," Victoire answered.

"Well, you know what this means don't you?" Dominique asked. "More shopping!"

"Girls," Louis muttered as he shook his head and then took a sip out of his tea.

"I agree with you son," Bill replied.

"Well, girls," Fleur began. "We 'ave a lot of shopping to do, so we better get going." She walked up to Bill by the table and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aurevoir, Mon Cherie," She said and then walked up to Louis and kissed his cheek too. "Be'ave."

"I will mom," Louis replied, and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. And then the three women apparated away.

-----

When Victoire got home, Teddy was already there waiting for her. "You're lucky I managed to remember that you were going out shopping today," He said. "I was really worried when I got home and you weren't here."

"Relax Teddy," Victoire replied. "Mom, Dominique and I had a lot of shopping to do."

"Oh really, then tell me Vic, what exactly did you buy?" Teddy asked and pointed to the bags by her feet.

"Not much, but we looked at a lot of stuff… baby stuff." She answered.

"Oh, okay then," Teddy said, not really seeming to care, but after about five seconds, he froze. "Baby stuff?" He asked. "But your family doesn't know you're pregnant!"

"I told them all today," Victoire answered quietly, recognizing the half upset look on Teddy's face.

"You did what?"

"I told them." She repeated a bit louder. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because your dad's going to chase me down and hex me into the next century, that's why!" Teddy answered and then sank down on the living room couch. Victoire sank down next to him and took his hand.

"Teddy, you're being silly." She said.

"I now," He replied. "It's just that.. I was terrified when I we told your parents we were dating, I was even more terrified when we told them we were engaged. I think your dad had expected me to go to him first, and I really had, but… there just never was a good time."

"Teddy, are you afraid of my dad?" Victoire asked with an amused look on her face.

"The guy is big, scarred and long haired, who wouldn't be frightened? Besides, no dad wants their little girl taken away from them; your dad's no exception."

"I think that my dad's happy that I ended up with you, considering all the other creeps out there I could have ended up with."

"Are you calling me a creep?" Teddy asked.

"No I-" Victoire began but was cut of as Teddy began tickling her sides. "T-Teddy, s-s-stop!" She begged as she rolled with laughter. She fell down onto the couch and Teddy climbed more on top of her, still tickling her with all his might.

"I'll teach you to not to call me a creep," He said and Victoire desperately tried to get him away. They both laughed as they half wrestled on the couch, Victoire mainly because she was being tickled, and Teddy because he enjoying him self.

Finally Teddy stopped the torture and he gently planted a kiss on her neck. "Love you," He mumbled.

"I like you too, Teddy," Victoire replied.

"Just like?" He asked looking offended. "Wow Victoire, now you've hurt my feelings!"

"Well, you tickled me!" She answered and Teddy looked down at her with a puppy dog look on his face. She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine," She said. "No one can resist that look."

"Say it," Teddy provoked and she faked an annoyed sigh.

"I love you." She said and then Teddy's lips connected with hers.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! It was a bit longer then the last one. **

**Okay, I totally love Louis! In my mind, he's the school's heartthrob, although he's not a player, can't imagine any of Bill's kids as players. And he's really annoyed about the fact that he got all the veela looks, since he is a boy, while his siters got the Weasley traits, they both have freckles and red hair, although Victoire's strawberry blonde. **

**And now I'm just rambling! **

**Anyways, thanks, again, to all of you who added this story to your favourites and alerts lists, you guys rock!**

**Special thanks to **SiriusMarauderFan Tina101, sarahamanda **and** equal-opportunity-candy-eater **who reviewed. You guys rock too! **

**Reviews are appreciated! (And so is constructive critisism, but please, no flames!)**


	4. Run and Tell

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not here! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

As Teddy apparated into the familiar living room, he immediately realized that Lily had recently been there, due to the four different colours of nail polish on the coffee table. He wondered why she needed four colours, wasn't one enough? 

He heard sounds of breakfast being served from the kitchen, and took a deep breath. He and Victoire had agreed last night that it was time to tell his closest family too - since her parents and her brother and sister already knew- and that was why he'd taken the day off, which wasn't so hard to do when your godfather is the head of the entire department, but of course, you still had to work some extra hours later.

Teddy had already been to his grandmother house, telling her hadn't seemed as hard as telling Harry, and once he'd told her the news she'd showered him with kisses and words like 'Oh Teddy, how wonderful! I'm so happy for you, you'll make amazing parents!' and 'This will change your life forever, Ted, but it will be a very good change, trust me.'

Hopefully, Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily would react the same way.

"Hello?" He called and walked the ten steps to the kitchen, where he found the Potter family, well, all except James, eating a Sunday breakfast that smelled delicious.

"Hey Teddy," Harry said and took a sip out of his coffee. "What brings you here?"

"Does he really need a reason to be here?" Ginny asked as she put butter on her toast.

"Guess not," Harry answered and then looked at his godson. "We're always happy to have you here Ted, especially since we haven't seen you in about a month now."

"Well, at least _you_ can boss over your own working hours." Teddy replied grinning.

"Oh, and Teddy," Ginny continued. "I hope James wasn't too much trouble the other day."

"I wouldn't really know how much trouble he was, I left for work soon after he arrived, but Vic hasn't really complained." Teddy answered. "By the way, where is James?"

"Oh, he's in his room," Lily answered and waved with her hand towards the stairs a couple of feet behind Teddy, her nails where painted green and blue. "He's upset."

"Yeah," Al continued. "He had a fight with his _girlfriend _yesterday."

Teddy was surprised to hear this. James had been going out with Alice Longbottom for over a year, since the end of their fifth, and even with all of the pranks James had pulled, although he probably hadn't told Alice about all of them, she had never seemed to be slightly upset with him, as far as Teddy knew.

"They had a fight?" He asked. "About what?"

"Well…" Lily glanced at her dad and then looked back at Teddy. "It's about the tournament. My room's right next to James's, so I could hear them argue. Alice thought he was overreacting and that he shouldn't let something as ridiculous as a tournament get between him and dad, and James, surprise, surprise, _overreacted_ and told her she didn't understand, and then they just went on and on and on until Alice stormed out of his room and yelled 'Fine! We're over!'"

"And then she came down here," Al continued. "Because Neville was here too, we were having some pie, and she told him she wanted to go home, and Neville said 'I think it's time to go,' and then they left."

"See why I have something against this tournament?" Harry asked. "It brings nothing but pain."

Teddy wanted to tell Harry that_ he_ was actually overreacting a bit too, and remind him that the tournament it self wasn't evil, and that it was in fact evil wizards who were the reason Cedric Diggory was dead, but he didn't. Because the tournament was dangerous, it couldn't be denied, and if he did say those things to Harry, he would probably create a mood that he didn't want to be there when he told them about Victoire's pregnancy.

"Um, Al," He said instead. "Could you go get James, there's something I need to tell you all."

Al gave him a questioning look, but then went to get his older brother. And when the dark haired boy was about halfway up the stairs, Ginny looked at Teddy.

"Is everything alright Teddy?" She asked, but Teddy didn't answer. After about half a minute, Al came hurrying down the stairs followed by James.

"So what's the news?" The older of the boys asked. "Is it about Vic? Because she didn't seem so well when she vomited when I was there the other day."

"Vic is fine," Teddy answered.

"Then come on, tell us the news!" Lily said, looking at him encouraging.

"Yeah, come on Ted," Harry continued. "You look like you did when you and Vic told us about your engagement, so I can tell this is something pretty big, maybe even life changing!" He had a sort of joking tone on his voice as he said the last part, but once he said it, Ginny suddenly tensed.

"James," She began. "Did you say Vic vomited?" James gave her a nod, clearly a bit confused. Ginny looked back at Teddy, and the moment he looked her in the eyes he realized it, she had figured it out. "Teddy," She said carefully. "Is she…"

He nodded and Ginny squealed before hurrying up to him and throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

"Wait," Harry said. "What on earth is going on?"

"Really Harry," Ginny said, let go of Teddy and looked at her husband. "Vomiting, big news… you're not that thick." And then Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh," He said. "Oh, Teddy that's wonderful news!"

"What?" AL, Lily and James all asked at the same time. Then suddenly, James seemed to catch on.

"Oh, gross!" He said. "I've got to get that picture out of my head! But still, good for you Ted!"

"James?" Lily asked. "Could you just please tell me what's going on?"

"You know your friend Zack Wood?" James replied smirking at her. "I'm sure he told you about his mom's condition last summer, at least his _sister_ told _me_."

Lily's face brightened. "Oh, Teddy this amazing!" She said. "You and Victoire must be so happy!"

"What?" Al asked. "Come on you guys, I'm the only one who hasn't gotten this yet!"

"Victoire's pregnant," James answered. "Teddy here is going to be a dad."

"Are you kidding?" Al asked.

"No we're not kidding my dear, ignorant brother," James replied. "Don't you remember that Mrs. Wood had a baby last Christmas? And if you had better contact with my friends, you'd know that Evie constantly complained about the fact that the first thing her mother had done each morning for almost the entire summer was vomit."

"Congratulations Teddy, you'll make a great dad," Al said, ignoring his older brother.

"Do you really think so?" Teddy asked, truth to be told, his biggest worry was that he would mess the poor kid up.

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "At the age of _thirteen_ you could handle both James and Al _and_ keep Lily satisfied at the same time! Anyone who can do that will have nothing to worry about!"

"Thanks Harry," Teddy replied.

"No problem," Harry said. "Telling the truth is always an easy thing to do."

-----

"Victoire?" Teddy called. "Are you home?"

"I'm in here!" Came a voice from the bedroom and Teddy smiled, before half running towards the bedroom door.

He found Victoire seated on the bed, with lots of parchments surrounding her, and a quill in her hand. She was dressed simply in her blue silk pyjama pants and a matching blue tank top, the same thing she had been wearing when he left to go to his grandmother's house earlier that morning, the only difference now was that she had put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Wow, look at you," He said, foiled his arms and leaned against the door frame. "All dressed up, just for me."

"Shut it, Teddy." Victoire replied, although she was smiling. "I've been working on tomorrow's column, but I ran out of ink, so now I'm just checking over what I've already written."

"You work too much," Teddy replied and she grimaced.

"Says the guy who works every day of the week, at least I have Saturday's off." She said and he walked up to her.

"What's this?" He then asked as he spotted a specific parchment. "Don't you think there's a better way to answer a fashion question then to doodle a dress?" He held up the parchment and looked at it thoroughly.

"You know I don't do fashion questions," She replied. "And even if I did, I would have written an answer, just like all columnists do."

"And the dress?" Teddy asked and held up the drawing in front of her eyes.

"Give me that!" She said and snatched it out of his hands. "It's just a…" She blushed. "…I've just been sketching on my wedding dress."

"Oh," Teddy replied and shrugged. "Well, it looks great."

"Don't do that," Victoire replied.

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"Just shrug details of our wedding off." She answered. "We really need to start planning Ted, because we're gonna have to do it before September 1st, before the new school year starts."

"How much have you've been thinking about this Vic?" Teddy asked and she blushed again.

"Just a little bit." She answered quietly, which made think it was more then just a little bit.

"Alright then," He said and sat down on the bed. "Go a head, tell me about your wedding plans, I'm the groom, I deserve to know."

"Well, I was thinking we should keep it small," Victoire began. "You know just family and perhaps some close friends. And for my bridesmaids I'm going to ask Dominique to be my maid of honour, and for my other bridesmaids I was thinking maybe Molly and… Rose? She's not to young right? I mean she's sixteen and both Dom and Molly are nineteen, and if I picked Rose then all three of them would be read heads so I wouldn't have to really think hard on the colour scheme on their dresses, because I think mint green would be perfect on all of them, and it wouldn't be to much against my dress, which I don't think will be pure white, more very light champagne, or maybe cream. Anyways, as for your groomsmen, well, you can pick those by your self of course, but I would suggest that perhaps you just use Louis, Al, James and maybe even Harry? You know, to really make it all about family. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking that if that was a little planning, then I don't want to know what a lot of planning is to you," Teddy answered looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh come on Teddy, it's my wedding, it's important to me, and it's supposed to be important to you too!"

"Look Vic, I don't care if we so get married in brown sacks full of holes, with Madame Pince as your maid of honour and a – geez, I don't know – a severely disoriented house-elf as my best man! The only important thing to me is that we get married, but I also want you to be happy, which is why I'm going to let you get free hands with all of this wedding stuff."

"Really?" Victoire asked.

"Really," Teddy answered tilted her head down a bit and kissed her on the forehead. "But I think we should definitely do first, although I'm not saying the shade of white on your wedding dress isn't a priority, is that we tell the rest of your crazed out family that the wedding is going to be this summer, not next summer like I think most of them believes, and why."

"You mean I should tell them I'm pregnant?"

Teddy laughed. "Yes Vic, I mean you should tell them you're pregnant." He replied. "As soon as possible."

"Well, I guess I could to it Wednesday night," Victoire said. "You know since my grandmother's having a big family dinner then, unless, of course, you want to apparate form house to house until everyone in the family knows."

"Wednesday will be perfect," Teddy answered. "Now let me have a look at some of these letters…"

"Teddy that's confidential, no one except me is supposed to read these letters!" Victoire protested, but Teddy just ignored her and picked one of them up.

"Really, Vic, it's not like their signed with actual names," He read some of the letter he was holding and then scrunched up his nose. "Ugh, they actually write these things to you?" He asked and Victoire peeked over his shoulder.

"Well, some of them do," She replied. "But most questions are psychological, you know, like relationship questions."

"That's good, because if you really had to sit and read letter after letter where people complain about-" He shuddered. "- slightly green coloured boils on their butts, then I would personally hand in your resignation to Mr. Finch-Fletchley."

-----

"Alright everyone," Molly Weasley, the elder, called on the unusally warm Wednesday night. "Time for dinner!"

Teddy looked at Victoire and she squeezed his hand in hers as they walked to sit down by the table. They had been waiting all night for this, because once everyone was sitting down at the table, they would tell them the news.

As they sat down, Louis, who was sitting on the opposite side from Teddy, grinned at the metamorphagus and then winked as if saying, '_Good job getting my sister pregnant._' This caused Teddy to look further down the table where Harry was sitting between Ginny and Victoire's Uncle Percy. Harry gave him an encouraging smile, and Teddy managed to shoot him back a weak smile.

Finally the sound of chairs scraping against the floor stopped, the casual small talk that everyone had been sharing before they were called to the table calmed down, and the loudest sound that could be heard was Hugo tapping his fingers against the table as he looked at all the delicious food. He was fourteen, and hungry.

Teddy felt Victoire squeeze his hand again, and he knew that it was time. So he began to stand up, and Victoire followed him. "Everyone," He began and all eyes landed on him. "Victoire and I have an announcement to make."

"Are you breaking of the engagement?" Fred asked, and his sister Roxanne must have kicked him under the table, because he twitched and glared at her. "_Ow_!" He said but Roxanne just ignored him.

"No, Fred, we're not breaking of the engagement," Teddy said and tried to fix his eyes on a spot on the wall behind Louis. "The thing is… Vi-" But he never got to finish the sentence, because Victoire beat him to it.

"I'm pregnant." She said, and Teddy just couldn't figure out how she could say it so easily, how she could be so calm. It only took a second before the congratulations began to dwell over them.

"Congratulations!"

"Wow, a baby!"

"You'll make great parents!"

"How far are you gone?"

"When did this happen?"

"Are you really saying I'm going to be a great-grandmother?"

"I'm so happy for you!"

The words seemed to be coming from everywhere, which they also kind of were since everyone sitting at the table, all _twenty three_ of them, well fourteen, since nine already knew, wanted to show how happy they were. George was clapping his hands and Fred wolf whistled, while Hugo looked at his older sister. "Bet ya it's a boy," He said.

"I'm on." Rose replied and they shook hands, which cost their mother to give them a look.

Once the commotion was pretty much over, Ron, who was sitting next to Bill, looked at his oldest brother. "A grandfather, huh?" He asked. "Bet you didn't see that one coming."

"Your daughter, best friends with a Malfoy, bet _you_ didn't see that one coming." Bill replied.

"I'm over that." Ron muttered.

"_Sure_ you are," George, who was sitting opposite of Ron said.

"Can't we eat now?" Hugo asked.

"Sure," Molly said smiling; she didn't take her eyes of Teddy and Victoire. "Dinner is served."

"Alright!" Hugo exclaimed and immediately began filling his plate.

-----

After dinner, everyone separated into two groups, the girls brought Victoire into the living room, and the men took Teddy up to George's old bedroom.

Once they were inside, Bill told Teddy to sit down on the bed, and the young man quickly did as he was told.

"Alright Teddy, we're not going to lie to you," Ron began. "A baby is a wonderful thing."

"A pregnant woman on the other hand, well that's another story," George continued.

"Do we really need to be here for this?" Louis asked, referring to himself, Al, James and Hugo.

"Yeah," Al agreed. "We're still in school."

"And I'm just fourteen; do you really think I need pregnancy advice?" Hugo asked.

"Well, this way we don't have to tell you later," Ron said. "So remember what we're about to tell you."

"Okay," Bill said. "The thing is, my daughter is having a baby, I have accepted that fact, although I would have preferred if you were married first."

"Oh, like you never did it with anyone you weren't married to." George said.

"Ew!" Louis exclaimed. "I really don't think we should be here right now!"

"What we're trying to say is," Harry began. "Is that when a woman gets pregnant, she acts a bit… _differently_ then before,"

"She gets more hormonal," Ron said.

"Her ankles get swollen and her feet hurt," Bill said.

"And she will ask you if you think she looks fat," George finished. "And whatever you do, don't say yes, she'll hate you, if you say no on the other hand… well, then she'll think you're lying and hate you anyway."

"So what am I supposed to say?" Teddy asked.

"Just, try to change the subject," Harry advised. "I remember when Ginny was pregnant with James, I accidentally said the wrong thing, and she locked me out of the bedroom, I had to sleep on the couch!"

"Did you hear that James?" Al asked. "When mom was pregnant with you, she acted crazy, guess that's the thing with you, you make people loose their minds."

"And don't get me started on when she was going to have Al," Harry then continued and James smirked at his younger brother.

"What was that Al?" He asked.

"And when she begins to have weird cravings," Percy, who had been quiet up until then said. "Don't care about how nauseous you get by watching her eat a sandwich with a combination like ice cream and pickle, because that will upset her."

"And if she starts to cry over nothing at all, just comfort her," Arthur, who had also stayed quiet, added.

"You know what," Teddy said. "I've got to use the bathroom, but I'll be right back." He got of the bed and walked out of the room, but before the door closed behind him, he could hear James's voice.

"Good job, you scared him away, and to be honest, I _really_ wanna leave too."

Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the bathroom. This was getting a bit weird, okay, maybe more then a little bit weird. He smiled as saw the bathroom door a head of him, and the girl that was just about to enter. "Vic!" He said and she whirled around.

"Teddy," She greeted as he hurried up to her. "Are they torturing you upstairs for getting me pregnant or something?"

"No," He answered. "Actually they're giving me advice… If you know could call it that." He added with a half grin.

"Well, Molly, my cousin not my grandmother, said she could by some baby books at Flourish and Botts for her employee discount." Victoire answered. "And everyone's willing to help with the wedding. Is it alright if we have it on August 18th?"

"August 18th will be perfect." Teddy answered, leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "I was just using the bathroom as an excuse, so you just go a head and use it while I get back to your relatives and their advice."

Victoire giggled. "They just care about you, that's all, and besides, their advice can't be that bad, I mean, their still married to their wives aren't they, and all of said wives did get pregnant again."

"Guess you're right," Teddy replied.

"I'm always right," Victoire replied. "Now just get back up there and tell them that your glad they care enough for you to give you such great advice." She pointed up the stairs and Teddy smiled at her before turning around and heading up the stairs. Suddenly, though, he stopped and looked down at her.

"Do I have to?" He asked and she just pointed again, which made him turn around and continue his path toward George's room. Victoire slightly shook her head. _Boys_, she thought, and then entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Next chapter will be the wedding! **

**Special thanks to **SiriusMarauderFan, Tina101, Sarahamanda, AlianneOfTortall, Creative Touch **and** doing 25 life in azkaban **who reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Liek always, reveiws are appreciated! **


	5. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not here! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

"Rise and shine, Vic, today's the big day," Victoire groaned at the sound of her sister's voice. What in the world was Dominique doing in her and Teddy's apartment anyway? "Vic, I said today's the big day," 

Victoire felt slightly confused. Big day? Then it hit her, and she immediately sat up. "What time is it?" She exclaimed.

"Relax," Dominique told her. "You still have a good four hours before the wedding starts."

Four hours? Was it only four short hours until she was going to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Ted Lupin? That didn't seem like nearly enough time.

The past weeks had flown by very quickly. Everyday had been mostly about planning the wedding, since they had only had a bit more then a month to do it on, and when it wasn't wedding plans it was her column, or baby stuff.

The good news was that Victoire didn't feel as nauseous anymore, something her aunt Ginny said she was really jealous of. 'When I was expecting I was nauseous for months! It was worst with James; he was my first, so I had no idea what I was in for.'

Victoire jumped out of bed and smiled as she looked around the room. It was her bedroom, the same bedroom she'd had since she was just a little baby. The walls had been repainted a few times over the years, and the furniture had been replaced - she couldn't live her entire life with a crib and boxes full of toys could she? - but the room looked just like it did when she moved out of Shell Cottage to live with Teddy.

She had spent the night at Shell Cottage - where the Wedding was going to be held - while Teddy had slept back at their apartment, since it was bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding. Victoire had barely gotten any sleep, part because she was so exited, and part because she kept wondering what Teddy was doing. In the end, she had spent about an hour talking to her stomach before she finally fell asleep. She had felt a bit silly talking to her baby, because the baby was only about two months old, although according to Hermione it did have a beating heart and a clear body shape, but still, it had felt weird lying there, talking to the very small bulge on her stomach. It was barely even noticeable that she was pregnant, no one at the office had said anything, perhaps they just thought she was getting fat.

"Gosh Vic, is that a pimple?" Dominique asked and Victoire immediately rushed dup to mirror on her wall and tried to find anything that looked at least a bit like her pimple, but all she found was her freckles.

"There's no pimple here," She said and turned around to look at her sister. "You lied to me."

"I had to get you going somehow, now come on, mom's been dying to get you ready for the past hour and a half, that's as long as she's been awake." Dominique replied and together the two sisters left the bedroom and walked downstairs.

"Oh Victoire, can you believe zat today is your wedding day?" Fleur asked the moment they entered the kitchen.

"Actually it's pretty unbelievable mom," Victoire answered and then spotted the red headed man sitting next to her father. "Uncle Charlie!" She exclaimed, rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Really early," Charlie replied. "So, are you exited about your big day?"

"Oh, yes," Victoire said. "I wish the wedding could start right now!"

"So that you could get married in your pyjama?" Louis asked. "Hard to believe that you would be willing to do that after all the fuss you made about 'the perfect dress' and 'the perfect bouquet to match the perfect dress' and 'the perfect accessorises to match the perfect bouquet to match the perfect dress'"

"Louis, can't you just be happy for your sister?" Bill asked. Louis just shrugged, a shrug that probably meant 'I can be nice to her, but since I don't _have_ to…', and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry?" He then asked, looking at Victoire.

"No thanks," She answered. "I'm just going to take a shower and then I can start getting ready."

"It's only eight," Louis replied. "The wedding doesn't start until noon,"

"Look, son," Bill began. "Women take weddings very seriously, so take my advice and just do what you're told to do."

"Exactly," Charlie replied. "And if I were you I would hide from grandma Weasley, she's gonna want to give you a haircut."

"But my hair's not that long," Louis said.

"That doesn't matter," Charlie answered.

Victoire barely even heard her uncle's reply, because she was already on her way back up the stairs.

-----

Three and a half hours later Victoire stared at her self in the mirror.

Her makeup was perfect, applied by her mother and Dominique. Victoire could have done it her self of course, but her Dominique had offered to do the work, and then their mother had helped. So Victoire had just sat there while they covered her eyelids in a natural beige colour, and smudged a smoky brown in the crease, before they added a thin line of eyeliner, and coloured her lips peach.

She had brushed through her hair what seemed like a hundred times, and it was now falling, glossy and smooth, over her shoulders and down her back, it was almost waist long. The flowery scent from her perfume mixed with the fruity, fresh scent form her shampoo and she, literally, couldn't help but inhale it over and over again.

She had just slipped into her wedding dress, and she didn't really know what to think about the fact that you actually could detect that small bulge on her stomach, she didn't feel disappointed, that for sure, or angry, or annoyed.

The dress it self was gorgeous, and truly the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever seen.

It was strapless, made of champagne coloured silk, and the corset bodice laced up beautifully in the back and was decorated with delicate crystals that became fewer downwards the waist. The skirt of the dress was a simple A-line, with a small train that was going to flow behind her as she walked, she could picture it already in her mind.

On her head she was going to wear, not only the waist length fingertip veil, but also a very beautiful goblin made tiara, the same her mother had worn on her wedding.

She couldn't wait.

"Oh, Victoire, you look so beautiful!" A voice said from behind her and she turned around to see Rose standing there, with Molly right behind her.

"Thanks Rose," Victoire replied. "You two don't look so bad either."

Rose and Molly entered the bedroom and made sure to close the door behind them. Their silver heels clacked against the wooden floor as they walked up to the bed and sat down, careful not to ruin their dresses.

The bridesmaids' dresses where made of light mint green coloured taffeta, also strapless, but with a sweet-heart neckline and a ruched bodice that gathered in between the bust to form a sort of bow, and they reached a couple of inches below the knee.

Victoire was really happy with her bridesmaids' dresses, because the colour worked really well on all of her bridesmaids. All three of them had red hair, but still they didn't look like exactly like clones.

Rose had vivid red, curly, and wild hair that reached somewhere around her mid back. Dominique's red hair only reached right below her shoulders, with side bangs that she always kept out of her eyes with a hairclip, while Molly's hair was cut short, to about halfway from her ear down to her shoulders, and she had bangs. But today, those bangs were kept away from her forehead by a mint green ribbon; somehow she had managed to find a colour that, unless you where standing about an inch away form her, looked exactly like the colour of the dress.

"Wow Victoire, you really got the good genes didn't you?" Molly asked. "Then again, maybe it doesn't really matter? Did you know they say that all brides look beautiful on their wedding day?"

"I just hope Teddy finds me beautiful," Victoire replied.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes of you," Rose assured her. "Oh, and before I forget, Dominique asked me to tell you that she'll be here soon, there was some trouble downstairs, apparently our dear male cousins decided it was okay to play a match of quidditch instead of helping out. I just hope grandma gets to punish them."

"You know Rose, it's not very kind to find joy within others misery." Molly replied.

"Oh, like the guys don't get the kick of a lifetime by messing with us," Rose said. "Now, Vic, please stop looking so judgingly at your self in the mirror, you look stunning, how many times will I have to tell you until you believe me?"

But before Victoire had time to answer, the door to the room opened and Dominique hurried in. Once she had closed the door behind her she sighed and shook her head. "Boys," She muttered. "How big idiots can they really be? I mean, no matter how stupid things they've done, they always find ways to outshine themselves."

"Have the guests arrived yet?" Victoire asked.

"Vic, since there are only less then ten people invited to this wedding that aren't family, everyone's here, well the Scamanders haven't arrived yet, but they'll be here before the ceremony starts, there's still half an hour left."

"By the way, how's James reacting to the fact that Alice's here?" Rose asked. "Al said they haven't talked since their fight."

"Well, I think he's been trying to apologize, but I'm not sure he's actually made an apology escape form his lips, if you know what I mean," Dominique replied. "But he has been throwing glances at her every time I've been walking by."

"Alright, not that James's love life isn't interesting," Molly began. "But maybe we should discuss more wedding related things? Like, who did Teddy choose as his best man?"

"Harry," Victoire answered. "Our own favourite hero replied with 'I'm going to feel so old up there with you young men.', but Teddy took it as a yes."

"Hasn't it been a bit stressful?" Rose asked. "Planning an entire wedding in only a month's time?"

"Well, a bit," Victoire answered. "But I was also very lucky to have found both my dress and your dresses without having to look very hard. I pretty much knew what I was looking for in colours but in the models I had no idea."

"And let me just say I really love both the colour _and_ the model of this dress," Rose said, stood up and spun around.

"You look great in it too," Molly said.

"Yeah, I just wish I could take this to Hogwarts with me, maybe then would Scorpius notice me!" Rose replied and then sighed.

Victoire felt bad for her cousin. Rose had been chasing after Scorpius Malfoy since her third year, and the blonde had shown no signs of liking her, well liking her as more then a friend, Scorpius, Rose and Al were pretty much inseparable, which was why Scorpius was invited to the wedding, that and the fact that he was a nice guy, no matter what his family had done.

"Well, how about the Yule ball? They did say in your Hogwarts letter to get a dress, right?" Dominique asked.

"But won't it be weird if the people here saw me in the same dress at the Yule ball?" Rose asked. "Besides, I've already bought another one for my savings, its powder blue, and a very cute little thing."

There was a light knock on the door and then Fleur stepped in, dressed in a lovely lavender dress. "Oh, Victoire," She said and sighed happily at the sight of her eldest daughter. "You look absolutely wonderful!" Victoire smiled at he mother as she continued talking. "Zey are wondering down stairs if you could per'aps consider starting ze ceremony earlier? Since everyone is already 'ere, and everything is already in place."

"That would be just fine mom, I just have to put on my veil and my tiara, so go tell everyone to get ready and tell dad to get up here, he _is_ supposed to walk me down the aisle."

"I could get 'im for you 'oney, but 'e is already standing outside the door, waiting, along with 'Arry."

"With Harry?" Victoire asked.

"Well, you see, I wanted to be 'ere and help you finish getting ready," Fleur answered. "And Bill wanted to be waiting outside, so 'Arry is simply 'ere so that he can go and tell everyone to take zair seats."

Victoire smiled at her mother. "Harry!" She then called. "You can go and tell everyone that the wedding's about to start."

-----

"… then I declare you bonded for life."

Victoire couldn't stop smiling as the small wizard that was performing the ceremony made silver stars fall down over her and Teddy, who seemed to be smiling just as much as she was.

Teddy was dressed in brand new dress robes, with a pink rose in his buttonhole - the same roses as in Victoire's and the bridesmaids bouquets, but the bouquets also had white lilies - and his hair was a bright turquoise. He had told her that she could decide what shade his hair was going to be for the wedding, and while her mother had suggested strawberry blonde to match hers, and Dominique had suggested that he'd just sport his natural brown, Victoire had told him to make it turquoise, the shade it had become right after she said yes to his proposal, the shade it had been when the baby she was carrying was created.

As the stars fell down on them Teddy leaned forward and captured her lips in their first kiss as husband and wife. Victoire wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as someone began applauding somewhere in the small crowd seated in the garden, and the applause then spread until pretty much everyone was clapping. First after she heard a wolf whistle, that she expected came from Fred, did Victoire have to break the kiss in the need of air, but Teddy's arms, who'd he wrapped around her waist, remained around her.

"Now, if you could all stand up," The small wizard said, and Victoire what was about to happen, the chairs would float away and gather around tables with beautiful white table cloths from Paris - courtesy of her grandmother Apolline – and then a dance floor would appear and the band that her Aunt Ginny had hired, which hopefully was good, would begin to play.

And even thought Victoire knew what was happening, she didn't see any of it, because she was too busy looking into Teddy's dark, twinkling eyes.

"Mrs. Lupin," He murmured.

"Victoire Lupin," She replied. "Is it just me or does that sound great in your ears too?"

"It doesn't sound great in my ears," Teddy answered. "It sounds fantastic,"

The band began to play a simple, yet elegant, melody, and he removed his arms from her waist and took her hand. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

"Why not?" Victoire answered and together they walked out on the dance floor. Teddy kept her hand in his and placed his free hand on her waist, while she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"We did it," He said as they began to move to the music. "We managed to survive our wedding."

"The ceremony maybe," Victoire replied. "But the reception has just started, many things can still happen." As Teddy spun her around, she saw how her dad led Teddy's grandmother Andromeda out on the dance floor, and they were soon joined by Fleur and Charlie, and then Harry and Ginny. After that the dance floor just kept filling up, Ron and Hermione, grandma and grandpa Weasley and grandma and grandpa Delacour, Percy and his wife Audrey, George and Angelina, Luna and Rolf Scamander, Lily and one of Rolf's and Luna's boys, Lorcan, and many more familiar faces.

In the middle of it all, Victoire suddenly spotted Rose and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius seemed to try and keep his eyes on everything except her, and Victoire wondered if he might be a bit... embarrassed? It looked like it, but why would he be embarrassed about dancing with his best friend? But then the thought that he might be embarrassed because he didn't want her to get the wrong idea popped up in her head, and Victoire let her eyes travel towards another dancing couple.

Her eyes landed on her brother Louis, who was dancing with Alice Longbottom. Alice was looking a bit sad, and Louis kept throwing glances towards the left. Victoire followed his eyes and she spotted James sitting by a table next to Al, his head resting in one of his hands.

Victoire looked back up at Teddy, moved even closer towards him and then leaned her head against his shoulder. Suddenly, thought, Teddy stopped and Victoire heard her father's voice. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all Bill," Teddy answered and let go of Victoire, then he turned to Andromeda who was standing right next to Bill. "Grandma," He said and extended his hand towards her. She took it and they began dancing.

Victoire smiled at her father as they too began dancing. "I can't believe you're actually married," Bill said. "You grow up too fast, Vic."

"Dad, I doubt I grow up any faster then any other kid." She answered.

"Maybe," Bill replied. "But I still look at you and see that little girl who put a frog in the bathtub. You scared the heck out of your mother that day, she rushed out of the bathroom in just a towel, screaming like a maniac."

"Let's not talk embarrassing baby memories, okay dad?" Victoire asked. "It's my wedding day, I only want to think happy thoughts. If you want to talk about childhood memories then talk about when my Hogwarts letter came with my Head girl badge, now _that_ was a happy memory."

-----

Victoire sat down ob a chair and rubbed her feet. She had been dancing non stop for what seemed like forever. She had danced with her dad and Teddy, and all of her Uncles, and Louis, and all of her male cousins, and Neville Longbottom, and she even danced with Hagrid, even though it was hard since he was so much bigger then her.

She had only sat on the chair for a couple of seconds before Teddy sat down next to her. "Don't tell, me Hagrid stepped on your feet," He said while grinning.

"No," Victoire answered. "He didn't. It's just that your feet get sore when you dance around in such tight fitting shoes with such high heels for such a long time."

"Teddy, Victoire," Harry said as he came up to them, with Ginny close behind, and holding a white envelope in his other hand.

"Hi Harry," Teddy said. "What's that?" He pointed on the envelope.

"It's your wedding present," Ginny answered.

"Really?" Victoire asked. "What is it?"

"Open it," Harry answered and handed the envelope to Teddy. Victoire got up on her sore feet and walked to stand behind Teddy so that she could read over his shoulder.

"Wow, Harry, you got us papers," Teddy said once he'd opened the envelope. "That will come in handy, right Vic?"

"They're not just papers," Victoire said as she read what they said. "They're ownership papers."

"Yeah, well I remembered what you said Teddy, about you two needing to get a bigger house so I-"

"You bought us a house?" Teddy asked. "Harry, we can't accept this, it's too much."

"I didn't buy you a house, Teddy, I'm giving you one. You see, when my godfather Sirius died he left me a house, Grimmauld Place 12, and now I'm passing it on to you, if we – Ron, Hermione and I – can fix it up, that is. Because the house elf that used to live there now serves the Malfoys, I gave him too them and he was glad to serve the Black family again, and there is a portrait on the wall that I have some unfinished business with-"

"Harry," Ginny said, interrupting her husband. "You're rambling." ¨

"Oh, sorry." Harry replied. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that if we manage to turn this house into something someone who's not a Slytherin fanatic could consider living in, then I'd be happy to give Grimmauld Place 12 to the two of you."

Victoire couldn't hold back her joy anymore, so she squealed happily and then hugged both Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you, thank you so much," She said.

"Yeah Harry," Teddy said and stood up. "This is... this just great of you,"

"Teddy! Victoire!" Another voice suddenly called, although this one was female, and they all saw how Roxanne came towards them, dragging her brother Fred along.

"Hey, Roxanne, Fred." Teddy greeted.

"We just wanted to tell you we're really happy for you," Roxanne replied, smiling brightly. "Oh, and we were wondering if we cou-"

"Oh, my god!" Fred exclaimed, cutting her off. "You're not going to ask them if you can go up on stage and _that_ again, are you? Because I'll have you know that I'm not going to make a fool out of my self!"

"You won't make a fool out of yourself," Roxanne said.

"Rox, I can't, I never could, I never will and I don't want to sing! I did this stupid song with you the first time when I was nine becasue I was trying to be nice to you. But you've kept dragging me up to perform over and over again, and every time something really bad has happened!"

"Oh, come on Fred," Roxanne replied, looking a bit annoyed. "The song's not jinxed! And you can't say that you're sorry about what happened the last time we preformed, two years ago, you know, when you stumbled right into Aunt Muriel. If it wasn't for that the old witch would be here right now, but she's now convinced that Weasley's are too dangerous to be around."

"Okay, so _one_ good thing has come out of that song, but still, I will not, no, I totally _refuse_ to go up and perform_ A Hot Steamy Cauldron full of Love_ with you!" Fred yelled and Roxanne crossed her arms.

"Fine," She said. "Be a party killer. But you know, I still forgave _you_ for hooking up with _my_ best friend."

"Yes, and I already repaid you by helping you get back at that guy for flirting with some girl when he was on a date with you." Fred answered.

Roxanne let out a frustrated sigh, but then her eyes seemed to catch something. "Now, if you excuse me, it looks like Rose could use some cheering up." She said, and then looked directly at Teddy and Victoire. "Once again, _so_ happy for you,"

And as his sister hurried away, Fred sank down on a chair by the table with a loud sigh. "She drives me nuts," He muttered.

"But you really do need her Fred," Ginny said. "Sometimes I think she's the only one who can get you to stop a prank before it gets to far, she's your outside voice of reason."

Ginny's statment sounded pretty good to Vicotire, becuase she doubted Fred actually had a voice of reason _inside_ his head.

"Well, she and mom," Fred replied. "I think they're like clones or something." He shook his head. "Great party by the way," He then said. "By the way, would you be really mad if the cake - oh I don't know - let's just it _happened_ to explode?"

"Well, we would perhaps get a bit get annoyed," Victoire replied. "Grandma Molly on the other hand, who actually made the cake, well she would be very mad."

"Guess you're right," Fred answered with a shrug. "Now, I think my stomach needs some more food."

As he walked away, Ginny looked after him. "He's a lot like his namesake, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes," Teddy replied. "Apperantley people often turn out like their namesakes, and this is why you two have already paid for naming one of your kids James Sirius, after two of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts ever saw."

Harry gave his godson a quick glare, although it was obvious he wasn't really mad, and then turned to his wife. "Care for another dance, Gin?" He asked and she hooked arms with him.

"Sure," She answered and the two left.

"I hope we turn out like that," Victoire said and Teddy looked at her.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like Harry and Ginny," She answered. "They've been married for so long and even with three kids, who can be quite a handful, and after taking care of you so much when you were a kid, they still act so much in love,"

"Don't worry Vic," Teddy answered. "Look around, basically everyone here is happily married, and most of them have been married for a very, very long time, so who says we can't be as happy?"

"Now this is why I married you," Victoire replied. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's why you married me?" Teddy asked, looking flabbergasted. "And here I thought you married me for my gorgeous, god-like looks."

Victoire smiled at him. "Well, maybe it was part that too."

* * *

**I thought I would just inform you that it might take a while before the next chapter is up, I have a big test that I really need to study for. **

**And perhaps some of you notcied that a few things in this chapter are connected with my RosexScorpius oneshot Take a Deep Breath? If you hadn't read it then - but only if you'd like too, I'm not going to force you to do anything - go a head and check it out, I'm very pleased with it! **

**I'd like to thank all of you who follows this story, becasue a author would be nothing wothout readers. You guys are what makes it all worth it in the end. **

**Special thanks to** Tina101, Creative Touch, Sarahamanda, xginnyx11, equal-opportunity-candy-eater, LemonLime.x **and** Katie.Cupcake **who reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Like always, reveiws are appreciated! **


	6. Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not her! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

"Come on Vic," Teddy said. "There's really no need to get all dressed up. It's our wedding night." 

"I know," Victoire answered from her current position in the bathroom. "I'll be out in just a minute."

Truth was, she was a bit nervous. The last time she and Teddy had done it, they had just acted on impulse, but now it was all planned so to speak. It was their wedding night after all, and that's what people did on their wedding night.

The two were staying at a hotel in Whales, quite far away from their families. No one was going to bother them.

"Vic, I'm getting impatient." Teddy said and Victoire looked at her self in the mirror above the sink.

"What are you going on about?" She asked her self quietly. "You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You've done this before, and this is Teddy who's waiting for you, you love him!"

She turned the doorknob, opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Teddy was laying on the king sized bed, his arms resting under his head, and probably only wearing his boxers, although it was hard to tell since everything below his bare chest was hidden under the silk duvet.

He let out a low whistle at the sight of her in the short, thin, black negligee, and she spun around. "What do you think?"

"Hot." He answered.

She smiled at him as she walked up to bed and then climbed on top of him. "I love you," She said and began kissing his jaw.

"I love you too," He breathed out, and then wrapped his arms around her. She continued to kiss his jaw, glad that he had shaved, and then let her kisses wander upwards, towards his lips. She found them and begun by just kissing his bottom lip, slowly. "You're teasing me," Teddy said once she pulled away a bit.

"I like to have you under my control," Victoire replied and then very slowly leaned down to kiss his upper lip too, but Teddy had other plans. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and quickly brought her face down towards his, where he captured her lips in a very passionate kiss.

Victoire responded happily, their tongues wrestling for control. Teddy's fingers tangled in her long hair, and his other hand moved higher up on her waist. They broke apart to catch some air, and Victoire took the opportunity to move her head lower, to kiss Teddy's neck.

"You really love to tease me don't you?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered between kisses. "I do."

Then - before she had even had time to react - Teddy flipped them over, and with a shocked gasp Victoire felt her head hit the pillow, and looked up into Teddy's eyes.

"My turn," He said and then moved down and kissed her neck. She felt his hot breath on her skin in between his teasing kisses, and how the fabric of his green plaid boxers brushed against her thigh were the negligee had slid up a bit, and couldn't help but sigh happily.

-----

The ending of September was coming closer, and the autumn seemed to be unusually cold. Most trees had already lost their leaves, although a few sun coloured ones could still be seen, trying desperately to hold don for a just a bit longer.

The smell of snow was crisp in the air, and the dry leaves danced around Victoire's feet as she walked towards the building where Daily Prophet's editorial office could be found.

The blue and white knitted scarf grandma Weasley had given her for Christmas two years ago was wrapped tightly around her neck, and she kept her hands in the pockets of her jacket to make sure they were warm.

As she entered the familiar building, she heard the maybe even more familiar sounds of an editorial office. The smell of coffee and tea and newly baked sweets mixed the smell of fresh ink and parchment.

Her office was on the third floor, which meant that it was necessary for her to take the elevator. She didn't particularly like that, because elevators were one of the few things that made her nauseous, that and the smell of vanilla. Vanilla really made her want to vomit.

After the elevator ride - it didn't take much time - Victoire walked the short path to her office, opened the door and stepped in. Her office wasn't very big, and it was kind of dull, but she'd personalized it by putting up pictures of her family and friends on the walls, and there was a big picture of her and Teddy, smiling, and hugging on her desk. It had been taken on their wedding day, and the picture of them that had previously been standing on her desk, was now up on the wall.

She removed her coat and scarf and hung them up on the small coat hanger right by the door, and then she sat down by her desk.

The desk it self was made of dark mahogany and the surface was full of notes and opened envelopes and half finished answerers. Victoire's eyes landed on an empty coffee mug which she had had the intensions of getting rid of two days ago when she had finished drinking it, but something had made her forget.

That's right. Teddy had showed up right before she had finished answering a letter she was going to have in today's column - she hadn't been able to find that letter yesterday – and after half sitting on her desk for a while, watching her work, he had gotten bored and asked if there was anything he could do. She had answered that he could rub her shoulders. He had done it too, but then he had begun kissing her neck and her earlobe, and then they had just started kissing for real, until they realized how late it was and they had both just gone back to their apartment for a late dinner.

There were three neat piles of new letters already placed on Victoire's desk - her column was really starting to get popular - but she didn't care about those letters, not right now. Instead, she opened one of the top drawers on her desk and picked up a parchment. It was a letter that had been addressed to her, but not to her as a columnist. It was from Lily.

**_Dear Vic, _**

**_I'm beginning to worry a bit about James. I think this thing with _****_Alice_****_ has really gotten to him. I don't think they've said a word to each other unless it was really necessary. (Evangeline Wood told me they were partners in potions yesterday and all they said was which ingredients they had to use.) _**

**_September 16th was over a week ago, James's birthday, and he didn't even bother to pull his huge birthday prank. I swear, all the teachers seemed really paranoid at dinner because nothing had happened all day, perhaps they thought their food was going to explode, what do I know? _**

**_Anyway, since you work with helping people, I thought maybe you could help me help him (James.) Because he just isn't him self these days, even I've had more detention then him these first weeks of school, and that's not normal._**** _I want my brother back, no matter how annoying he might be, so please, help me. _**

**_Ps. I suggest you might ask Teddy too, he's a boy after all. (A mature boy, they aren't many of those here at Hogwarts, except those who happen to be know-it-all gits.) _**

**_Ps. (Again) Please don't tell anyone else but Teddy about this letter, especially not mom and dad, they're worried enough about James, they don't need to be worried about his psychical state too. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Lily _**

Victoire didn't really now what to answer Lily. She was used to helping people, but she wasn't used to telling people how to help people. She stroked her hair behind her ear and then flung up her feet on the desk, shoes and all – she knew it wasn't really what young ladies should do, but it was the most comfortable position to, especially in her not so comfortable chair – and read Lily's letter again, trying to come up with a solution.

She had barely even finished the letter before there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called and the door opened to reveal Ginny.

Victoire quickly lifted up her butt, put the letter on her chair and sat down on it. Lily had asked her not to let Ginny and Harry know about the letter, so she wasn't going to either. Luckily, Ginny hadn't seemed to notice the movement.

"I brought you some coffee," The red headed woman said smiling, and Victoire smiled back.

"Thanks Ginny," She said. Ginny walked up to her and after handing one of the two coffee mugs she was carrying to Victoire, she moved the other one up to her lips and after taking a deep sip, she leaned her back against the desk, and turned her head towards Victoire.

"So," She began. "How's your pregnancy going?"

"Not too bad, actually," Victoire answered. "I've read two of the six baby books Molly got me, and grandma's already sent me two tiny sweaters, one blue and one pink. I don't have morning nausea anymore, but I still get a bit queasy in elevators, and the smell of vanilla just makes me want to vomit."

"How about cravings?" Ginny asked. "Had any weird ones yet?"

"Well, yesterday I thought I would die if I didn't get a carrot, but otherwise no."

"Well, carrots aren't that weird," Ginny said. "I'm not even sure if your carrot craving has something to do with your pregnancy, sometimes I get the biggest carving for chocolate or something else." She was quiet for a moment. "Do your breasts hurt?" She then asked.

Victoire almost choked on her coffee. "Aunt Ginny, please," She then said. "I'm not so comfortable talking about my personal body parts with you just like that, and at work of all places,"

"Sorry, "Ginny excused. "God, it feels like I haven't been in your office for months!" She looked around at all the photos, and then stopped as her eyes landed on one particular thing. "Do you mind telling me why you have two framed editions of the Prophet? I know one of them is the first edition with your column, but what about the other?"

"The other is the first edition where my column is singed by Victoire Lupin," Victoire answered.

"Oh, "Ginny answered and then took another sip of her coffee.

"So, how are things at your place?" Victoire asked. "Heard any news from Lily, James and Al?"

Ginny just looked out through the window that was placed behind Victoire's desk. It was really a weird place for a window, since you couldn't really look out through it while you were sitting by your desk working.

"It's soon October," Ginny finally answered. "That's when Durmstarng and Beauxbatons arrive, that's when they bring out the goblet for the students to put their names in."

"Is Harry still upset about James?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied. "I mean, I'm not even sure if he was ever really that upset. Harry's just worried about James, and to be honest, I'm worried too. I may not have lived the life of a champion like Harry, I may not have fought against dragons and merpeople, but I was still there. I saw Harry fly around on his broomstick in that deadly chase, I waited for him to come up after Ron and your aunt Gabrielle, desperately praying for him to be alright, and I sat there in the crowd when he returned with Cedric Diggory's body."

"I understand why you're worried," Victoire replied. "But, Harry was just a forth year. My mum had trouble in the lake because she was attacked, but she didn't get seriously hurt, and I don't think they're going to use dragons again, since the one Harry fought got loose, and the only reason Cedric Diggory died was because he was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

There was a sort of strange expression on Ginny's face that Victoire couldn't read. But she didn't have time to say anything else, nor did Ginny have time to reply, before the door was opened by Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

"Ginny?" He asked, looking a bit surprised to find his quidditch reporter in his advice columnist's office.

"Justin," Ginny replied smiling, as if he had greeted her by saying her name, not just said it out loud because he had no idea what she was doing there.

"Um, why are you here and not in your office?" Mr. Finch-Fletchley asked.

"Oh, you know, "Ginny began as she headed for the door. "I just took a short break to have a little chat with my niece." Her boss just looked at her. "You know, pregnancy advice." She then added as she passed him in the door way. "See you later Victoire."

"Pregnancy advice," Mr. Finch-Fletchley mumbled. "You're pregnant?" He then asked, looking directly at Victoire.

"Haven't you noticed, Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" Victoire asked, placing a hand on her stomach. The bulge wasn't big; it had only grown a little in the past month. She knew it still wasn't completely obvious that she was pregnant, she could just have gained some weight, but she guessed she would never get to see this look on her boss's face again.

"No," He answered looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, congratulations!"

"Thank you," She replied. "And don't worry, I will still come to work and do the column, I'm only almost four months gone. But when I get bigger, I might begin to work from home instead."

"That will be just fine," Mr. Finch-Fletchley answered. "Now, I came in here to tell you that the deadline has been moved a little, and your column needs to be done half an hour earlier. Now, please don't make explain why, I've already explained to almost every other employee here."

"No problem," Victoire answered and once her boss had left she quickly picked up Lily's letter, it was much crumbled, and she did her best to flatten it out again. Then she put it back into the drawer she had taken it form and picked up a letter from one of the three piles on her desk.

"Now let's see," She muttered as her eyes scanned the parchment. "What can I do for signature _My wife loves our cat more then me_?"

She looked up from the letter in her hands and her gaze landed on the wedding photo on the desk. She put a hand on her stomach and a small smile played on her lips. In about six months there would probably be another photo decorating her desk.

A photo of a baby.

-----

And while Victoire was busy working on her column, Teddy had taken a break from his paper work back at the auror office - after getting permission from Harry of course - and was currently kneeling down in front of a tombstone.

It wasn't even noon yet, and no other living sole could be seen in the graveyard, or around it. The adults were at work, the children were in school, and the old people didn't take their walks at this hour, they were in their houses or at their neighbours, gossiping, watching muggle-TV, playing cards, or whatever old people liked to do these days.

It was just a typical day in Godric's Hollow.

Teddy's breath rose like white smoke in the cold air as he breathed out, and with a flick of his wand he made the mass of leaves on the grave simply blow away. Then, with another flick, he made a large flower bouquet appear, and he placed it on the grave.

When he was a child, his eyes would always dwell with tears as he sat in front of this grave, and his grandmother would always embrace him and hold him tight in her arms, and then he would cry, whether he wanted to or not.

It was his parents' grave.

The first time Teddy hadn't cried while he visited his parents' grave he was eleven. He'd just sat down in the grass and talked about all the things he had bought with Harry and Ginny at Diagon Alley, how exited he was to start Hogwarts, and what houses he could imagine being in and why. He guessed he'd just forgotten to cry.

As long as he a lot to talk about, he could manage without crying, but when he was fourteen, Teddy had visited the grave just to visit them, on May 2nd, the anniversary of their deaths, and Victoire's birthday.

Victoire often said how she hated to be born on the day she was born on. While she was supposed to be happy on her birthday, opening presents and eating cake and everything; everyone else was mourning the deaths of their beloved ones. Victoire hated that fact, which was why she'd always – since she turned thirteen – asked her parents to take her out for dinner and celebrate on March 1st instead, although she still got her presents and received her congratulations when she was supposed to.

Teddy looked at the grave and then ran his finger over the names.

**_Remus Lupin. _**

**_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. _**

He sighed. "Hi, mom, dad," He then began quietly. "It's me, Teddy. Sorry I haven't visited you in a while, not since the day after I proposed to Victoire, but things have been very busy. Victoire and I got married on August 18th, it was the happiest day of my life, and Harry even gave us a house! We're gonna need it too, because, believe it or not, Victoire's pregnant."

Teddy had never felt embarrassed or weird talking to his dead parents. He'd done it ever since he was a little boy, and it sort of comforted him a bit to be able to talk to them, even though he couldn't see them.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a dad," He continued. "I still can hardly believe it. Victoire's going to make a great mum, I know it. Now, I must have told you this about a billion times but you really would have loved Victoire. She's smart, and funny, and friendly and she loves to help people, she's just amazing! And that's why I'm positive she's gonna make an amazing mother." He was quiet for a moment. "As far as I'm thrilled about becoming a dad, I'm still really, really scared. I mean, what if I screw up? What if I can't take care of the poor kid? What if I will make his or hers life horrible? I never got to know you guys, I never had a real parent. I mean, grandma's fantastic, but she'd a grandmother, not a mother, and Harry's great, but he's still not my dad.

"I lie awake at night watching Victoire sleep, and I can't help but think about the fact that she's going to give birth to my child in six months, and that's when those scared thoughts find their way into my head. But then I think of Harry, he never knew his parents either, and he's a brilliant dad, his kids love him! And if he can succeed, then why shouldn't I be able to becoming a good dad myself? I'm really glad you made Harry my godfather, like I also must have said a billion times. When I tell him how worried I am he only says that any guy who can handle James and Al at the same time will have no problem raising a kid."

He stuffed his cold hands into the pockets of his jeans, and watched his breath rise in the cold air.

"I love you mom and dad," He said. "Even if I never really got to know you. You died to make this world a better place, and I'm proud to be your son, I truly am." Words like these always intended to escape his lips when he visited his parents' graves. Always. "But – and I know I've said this more then a billion times – even though you died to make the world a better place for me to live in and all, I really, really wish you were here right now."

He got up on his feet and brushed some dirt of his knees, to no real use since the dirt he didn't manage to brush of became stains. He looked around and spotted another very near. It was made of white marble, just like his parents' grave. He walked up to it and looked at the names on the stone. The death dates said that the couple had died on the same day, just like Teddy's parents. At least they hadn't needed to wait a lifetime until they could be together in the afterlife, the one positive side of dying the way they had.

He brought out his wand again, and made another large bouquet appear. Then he bend down and placed it on top of another bouquet, one that seemed to have been placed there a couple of weeks ago, since the flowers were dry.

He stood up straight and read the quotation on the tombstone, right below the names.

**_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _**

_True words_, he thought, turned around and slowly walked away. Then, suddenly, he stopped and turned his head around; taking one last look at the tombstone he'd just left. "Rest in peace Lily and James," He mumbled. "Rest in peace."

* * *

**This update would have come sooner, If I hadn't gotten sick:( **

**The positive part is that I get an extra few days to prepare for my test, since we only have that teacher twice a week, tuesdays and fridays.**

**Now, I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm pretty pleased with it myself. And to you who mihgt think I'm bringing James up a lot, don't worry! The tohers will have plenty of time in the sun, I promise! You just have to patient. **

**I'd like to thank all of you who follows this story, becasue a author would be nothing wothout readers. You guys are what makes it all worth it in the end. **

**Special thanks to** Creative Touch, Katie.Cupcake, Tina101, Sarahamanda, LemonLime.x **and** xginnyx11 **who reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Like always, reveiws are appreciated! **


	7. Things that Must be Done

**Disclaimer:** The HP world and characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm not her! (Unfortunatley)

* * *

"Shouldn't Harry be here soon?" Teddy asked.

"Relax," Ron replied from where he was standing by the stove, cooking. "The kids probably just wanted autographs."

"Less theories, more cooking," Ginny said and tapped her fingers impatiently against the table.

"You're just jealous because I was the one who inherited the cooking skills," Ron answered.

"Yes, it's driving me crazy that you can cook like a mother of seven and I can't," Ginny's voice was sarcastic.

"That's it," Ron said. "No garlic bread for you."

"You know," Hermione began. "I'm really glad now that he's entered his 'Italian period', it reminds me of our vacation there."

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Seven days of nothing but art museums, town squares and statues of naked men." He faked a happy sigh. "Those were the times."

"It must have been more then just that," Ginny said, looking up at her brother. "Because I doubt the statues made Hermione pregnant with Rose."

"Ew," Victoire said. "Not a picture I want in my mind."

"Oh come on Vic," Ron said. "You're pregnant, don't come and tell me you think it's disgusting."

"I think she means it's disgusting to hear you talk about it," Teddy replied. "Because, trust me, it is. I mean, do you and Harry usually just go around and talk about that stuff?"

"About sex?" Ron asked. "Gosh no!" But as Teddy gave him a meaningful look, he continued. "But that's just because the one Harry's doing it with happens to be _my_ little sister."

"Alright, no more sex talks," Ginny said.

"What's this I hear about sex talks?" A voice suddenly asked and they all looked towards the kitchen entrance where Harry was standing, brushing some soot of his shoulders. Ginny got up on her, walked up to him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hi honey," She then said. "How was it?"

"Like being a teenager again," Harry answered. "I swear, if it hadn't been for the fact that Al and Lily said 'Hi dad' before I began doing my speech, I would have wandered of to Herbology class or something like that."

"How are the kids?" Hermione asked. "Did you get a chance to talk to McGonagall?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Everyone's passing everything, although Professor Trelawney has a few things to say about Hugo."

"What did he do this time?" Ron asked.

"He keeps saying he's foreseeing how evil dogs from hell will come to destroy us all, staring by killing Scorpius Malfoy." Harry answered. "Hugo has an O in Divination." He then added which caused Ron to snort, Hermione to roll her eyes and Victoire to giggle.

"I told him to take Ancient Runes, like Rose, but no." Hermione said.

"Aw come on 'Mione," Ron replied. "He has an O, I would have thought you'd be doing cartwheels out of happiness."

"Let's forget about Hugo's grades for a moment, huh?" Teddy suggested. "How was it Harry?"

"Well, I did my speech and got a thundering applause from everyone," Harry began. "And then McGonagall asked me to catch the parchments with the champion's name on them as they got spit out by the goblet, which apparently is quite an honour."

"Who got chosen?" Victoire asked.

"Well, from Beauxbatons there was a girl named Adelé Devoux, and from Durmstarng a big, buff kid named Boris Lordanov. I shook hands with them and congratulated them when they got chosen, they we're both very polite. It was all 'Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Potter, I can not believe I'm standing face to face with ze great 'ero.' and 'Thank you sir, it is truly an honour to meet you.'"

"But who got chosen as Hogwarts champion?" Teddy asked and Harry seemed to tense.

"James," He answered. "And I had to stand there and congratulate him for doing the one thing I didn't want him to. I mean, I'd rather have him blow up half the school then being in this tournament."

"Harry," Ginny said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "James is a great wizard, he's got your talent, he'll be fine, trust me."

"I really hope you're right," Harry replied.

"You know, since as long as I can remember, I never think Ginny's been wrong before," Teddy said. "So why would she start now?"

"Exactly," Victoire agreed. "And James not only has both your and Ginny's talent, he has Al, and Lily, and Rose, and Hugo, and Louis, and Roxanne, and Hagrid, and Neville, and pretty much ever other person at Hogwarts by his side, I mean he even has McGonagall to help him!"

"Guess you have a point there," Harry replied. "Now, what's for dinner? It smells delicious."

"We are having a new delicious pasta dish," Ron answered. "Oh, and don't try to give your wife any garlic bred," He then added. "She can't have any."

"Oh, Teddy, Victoire, before I forget," Harry said, and the young couple looked at him as he sat down by the table with Ginny. "Would you two like to see you future home tomorrow?"

"We'd love that," Victoire answered smiling.

* * *

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place 12." Harry said as they entered.

Victoire's first thought was _dusty_.

"Harry, is that you?" A voice called and then Hermione walked out from another room, and Ron soon exited from another.

"Hello Teddy, Vic," Ron said. "Welcome to your future home."

"I know it doesn't look so good," Hermione said. "But we've just gotten started, we haven't even finished cleaning the place."

"MUDBLOODS! BLOODTRAITORS! FILTH IN MY ANCESTOR'S HOUSE!" A shrill voice suddenly yelled and Victoire covered her ears. Where was that voice coming from? And why was it yelling such terrible things?

"There she goes again!" Hermione exclaimed in a very annoyed tone and Harry brought out his wand.

"Shut it." He ordered and some red sparks shot out from the tip of his wand, and then the curtains on each side of the screaming painting pulled together again, and everything went silent.

"What the heck was that?" Teddy asked and Victoire noticed how he put away his wand, he'd probably brought it out as a reflex.

"That was you great aunt," Ron answered. "Charming ain't she?"

"We're trying to get her down from there," Harry said.

"Are those house-elves?" Vicotire asked as she stared at the small heads on the wall by the stairs.

"Well..." Harry began just as something small and quite dirty appeared out of nowhere right next to Ron. Victoire shrieked in surprise and grabbed a storng hold of Teddy's arm. The small creature turned to face her and first then did she realize that it was just an old house-elf.

"Who are you to invade my poor old Mistress's house?" The house-elf asked in a quite nasty voice and Teddy placed his arm around Vicotire.

"Kreacher," Harry said loudly and the house-elf turned towards him instead. "Don't be rude."

"Harry Potter is not Kreacher's master anymore," Kreacher replied. "Kreacher serves the lovely Mrs. Malfoy, a noble Black."

"Kreacher, you serve 'Lovely Mrs.Malfoy' becasue I told you could, becasue I had no use of a house elf. But you still have to obey the owner of this house, don't you?"

Something went across the house-elf's face, and his small hand gripped the medallion that was hanging around his neck. _Strange_, Victoire thought. _House-elves don't usually wear jewlery_.

"Kreacher isn't sure," He aswered quietly.

"Teddy, tell him to do something." Harry said and Teddy just looked at Kreacher for a moment.

"Um..." He then began. "Kreacher... Jump up and down..?" Apperantly, Ahrry had been right, becasue the next thing the house-elf was jumping up and down, hihger and higher. "Okay, stop!"

Kreacher froze, and then he began mumbling. "Kreacher doesn't want to serve the boy with the odd hair, he reminds him of a girl who used to stay here, along with the others Master Sirius used to bring home, oh how he broke my poor Mistress's heart."

Vicotire looked at Teddy just as his hair turned into it's natrual shade of brown.

"Kreacher," Harry began in a friendly tone. "Could do me a favour and get Mrs. Malfoy for me, tell her it's urgent."

Kreacher didn't move.

"You're not his master anymore Harry," Ron said. "The house legally belong to Teddy and Victoire, he doesn't have to obey you anymore."

"Kreacher," Victoire stared, a bit uneasy. She wasn't used to talking to house-elves. She'd met a couple the few times she visited the kitchen, but none of them had given her such a hostile look. "Get Mrs. Malfoy for us... please." She then added.

Kreacher looked a bit as if he was fighting within him self, but then made some sort of bow. "As you wish," He replied, and then he was gone.

"He's ours?" Teddy asked.

"Don't worry," Ron answered. "He lives with the Malfoys, but he follows their orders because he wants to."

"Why did you give him to the Malfoys?" Vicotire asked.

"Well, I kind of made them loose their old house-elf," Harry replied. "You know, the one that's buried in you garden."

"You mean Dobby?" Vicotire asked. Many were the times she had sat in fornt of that little grave, wondering about why he was buried in just their yard.

"Yes," Hermione answered before Harry could. "Dobby wasn't always a free elf."

Right then, Kreacher appeared again, making her jump once more. "Mrs.Malfoy will join you soon," He said and began to walk, everyone else followed him. They ended up in a living room of some sort, and in the fireplace, the green flames were rising higher and higher.

After about half a minute, Narcissa Malfoy stepped out. She was tall and slender, with long blond hair that had yet to start greyening. Her face was beautiful, but it looked as if there was something smelly under her nose.

"This better be good Potter," She said and straight up to Harry. "I was just about to go out and do my Christmas shopping."

"Good day to you to Narcissa," Harry replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't mind, I have a request for you."

"What kind of request?" Narcissa asked, not annoyed or something like that, but simply curious.

"Narcissa, I'd like to meet Andromeda's grandson Ted," Harry answered and nodded his head towards Teddy and Victoire. "That's his wife, Victoire."

"Yes, I believe my grandson attended to their wedding this summer." Narcissa replied and then seemed to notice Victoire's swollen belly, and it was as if something softened in her face. "Congratulations," She said, sounding very truthful. "A baby is a wonderful blessing," Then she turned back to Harry.

"We're trying to fix this house up for them," He continued. "And there's a portrait of your dear aunt I was wondering if you could make room for. You see, if you pull away the curtains, she tends to scream at you… Well I don't really think she'd yell at you." He then added as Narcissa raised a brow. "But she believes very much in the old family motto, if you know what I mean, screaming at those who aren't pureblood and those who she believes have dishonoured the family. And I also happen to know that Kreacher's much found of her."

"And you want me to put this portrait in my house?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "That's exactly what I'm asking you to do. You don't have to have her in the dining hall, you can just keep her in a spare room - with curtains covering her - and she doesn't yell unless there's someone she thinks of as 'unworthy' around for her to actually yell at, and she doesn't need any company besides Kreacher." He looked her straight in the eyes. "So, what do you say?"

"Well…" Narcissa began, not really sounding doubting, she kept looking into Harry's eyes, and to Victoire it looked as if talking to each other without even uttering a single word. It was impossible to tell what either of them was thinking. "I guess Lucius and I could make room for my _dear aunt's_ portrait." She said, and Harry unfoiled his arms and put his hands in his pockets.

"That's all I ask," He replied.

Narcissa gave him some sort of nod, turned - the long blond hair almost smacking him as she spun around - and then walked into the emerald flames and disappeared.

"I don't care if she saved your life Harry," Ron said. "I just don't like her."

"Well, at least Kreacher will be happy," Hermione said, trying to be the positive one in bunch. "Now, how about we give you a tour?"

"_If_ you now can see anything through all this dust," Ron muttered.

* * *

"So, what did you think about our future home?" Teddy asked when he and Victoire were back in their aparment.

"It was filthy," Victoire replied. "And I didn't exactly get a sort of 'Home' feeling by it."

"I got a very 'Dark Wizard' feeling by it though," Teddy answered while grinning at her.

"Really? I didn't see anything that seemed 'Dark Wizard' at all," Victoire said and then let out a satisfied sigh. "You know what Teddy?" She then asked. "I don't think I ever give you enough credit for this."

They were seated in one end of the couch each, and Victoire had her bare feet in Teddy's lap. "Yeah, well, you should never neglect my foot-rubbing skills," He said as he continued to massage her foot, slowly moving up towards the ankle.

"Mhm..." Vicotire mumbled and lenaed her head back against the armrest.

Teddy's hands reached her ankle, and he gently ran his right up and down, moving a bit higher each time. Vicotire closed her eyes as she felt Teddy's lips brush against her skin, once, then twice, and then a third time. It actually tickled a little, but she bit down on her bottom lip and didn't make a sound.

"I think our baby should have a godfather." Teddy suddenly said.

"What?" Victoire asked openeing her eyes. She carfeully got up into more of a sitting position and looked at him.

"I think our baby should have a godfather," Teddy repeated. "I mean, Harry was great when I grew up, and if anything happens to us…"

"Then my parents will take care of the kid, or your grandmother or Dominique or Louis or perhaps some other of the many close relatives out there." Victoire finished.

"Still, I want our baby to have a godfather, or a godmother. It doesn't matter if he or she would go to live with your parents, the kid will still love to have a godparent, just like I did."

"Teddy, if this is really what you want then our baby should have a godparent," She said. "Now, do you have any suggestion on who we should pick?" She then asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"How about Dominique?" She suggested.

"Isn't she planning on moving to France?" Teddy asked.

"It's not decided yet, but alright, I get the point. Louis?"

"How come you're only suggesting your own family?"

"Fine, forget about Louis, how about you come with a suggestion?"

Teddy was quiet for a moment. "How about James?" He then asked and Victoire gave him a sceptical look.

"Yeah," She replied. "Let's go and make Sir Prank-a-lot into our baby's godfather."

"Al." Teddy said. "He could work right? He's always been a good older brother to Lily. I mean, he at least stayed on the ground with her when James 'borrowed' Harry's broomstick."

"Al could work." Victoire replied, and right then there was a popping sound and a young man appeared in the middle of the room. He was dressed in a pair of very familiar looking auror robes.

"Lance?" Teddy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"There's some trouble," Lance replied, exhausted. "We need you down town, it's Potter's orders."

"Alright then, just let me grab a pair of shoes," Teddy answered and then carefully removed Vicotire's feet form his lap and ran towards the hallway.

"Um... I'm happy for you," Lance said. "You know, about the baby."

"Thanks Lance." Victoire answered. Lance Aubrey had been a year above her back at Hogwarts. They had actually dated for a while, when she was a fourth year. Although the entire relationship was only two Hogsmeade trips, some studying in the library and a couple of quick kisses before she ended it, after realizing she was in to Teddy. It was long forgotten.

"Ready to go!" Teddy said as he came back. He hurried up to Vicotire and kissed her forehead. "Don't wait up, 'kay?"

Victoire nodded and after two more popping sounds she was left all alone. She curled up a bit more in the couch and wrapped her arms around her self. She hoped that Teddy wouldn't be leaving this hastily once the baby had arrived.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to update, I sort of hit a writers block, but it's gone now **

**I'd like to thank all of you who follows this story, becasue a author would be nothing wothout readers. You guys are what makes it all worth it in the end. **

**Special thanks to** Chocoholic1516, xginnyx11, Creative Touch, lady herenya, Sarahamanda **and** Tina101 **who reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Like always, reveiws are appreciated! **


End file.
